


Less Than Friends

by southsidestyle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, But No Cheating, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Light Choking, Mentions of Bughhead, Public Sex, Strong Dislike Sex, Though Hate Seems Like Too Strong A Word, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: “This doesn’t mean anything,” Cheryl reminds him, when she’s hiking her dress up and hopping onto the counter in the school bathroom.Jughead laughs like he thinks the idea that he’d even want it to be more is hilarious, and pushes his pants and underwear down his thighs as he settles between her legs.“Less than nothing,” he agrees, pulling her towards the edge of the counter by her hips.





	Less Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take a stab at filling [a prompt from the kink meme](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=582988#cmt582988). I started with a really vague one, but might do a more detailed one later. This has less actual smut than I wanted it to, while also having less plot than it should considering that, but hopefully it works well enough to fulfill the prompt. I kind of pick and choose what parts of canon to use, but I feel like it's pretty self explanatory.

Of all the public scandals the Blossom family has suffered recently, somehow Cheryl feels like letting a boy named _Jughead_ inside her would be the most embarrassing by a landslide.

It starts at the beginning of the school year, when the pain of Jason’s passing is fresh, and she agrees to meet Jughead down by Sweetwater Water to be interviewed for the idiotic novel he’s trying to write about her brother’s disappearance and subsequent death.

Cheryl's telling him about their goodbye when she starts crying and Jughead tries to awkwardly comfort her, and before she knows what’s happening, she’s kissing him, desperate and needy, and he’s not pushing her away.

They fuck right there on the riverbank where Cheryl last saw Jason alive, and as she comes around Jughead’s cock and feels him come inside her not long after that, it’s the first time Cheryl’s felt something close to good in a long while, and she immediately wants to feel it again.

 

___

 

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Cheryl reminds him a couple days later, when she’s hiking her dress up and hopping onto the counter in the school bathroom, repeating the same words she told him last time.

Jughead laughs like he thinks the idea that he’d even want it to be more is hilarious, and pushes his pants and underwear down his thighs as he settles between her legs.

“Less than nothing,” he agrees, pulling her towards the edge of the counter by her hips. Jughead grips the base of his cock and runs the head of it through Cheryl’s folds, coating it in her arousal before he settles at her opening, finds the right angle and slips inside her.

Cheryl whimpers as she’s filled, and then sighs in relief, wrapping one of her arms around Jughead’s shoulders to hold him close as she starts rocking her hips against his, meeting each of his thrusts and pulling him in deeper.

“Faster,” she moans in his ear, nails digging into his burgundy sweater as she tries to adjust herself enough to get the pressure where she wants it. “Faster and to the _—fuck_ , yeah, right there.”

They’re both as inexperienced as each other and they’re learning together, but it’s only their second time and already it feels like Jughead knows her body well, and knows just what she likes and needs. Like the way he’s kissing and licking the expanse of her pale neck as he thrusts up into her; sinking his teeth in and then soothing it over with his tongue, leaving his mark where everyone will see it, but won’t know who left it there.

It’s all fast and a little sloppy, but it gets the job done. They both come together a few minutes later and as Cheryl slumps back against the mirror once Jughead is finished unloading into her, she feels that same feeling she’s been craving since she had her first taste a couple days ago, and all is calm.

 

___

 

They only hook up at school, it’s a rule Cheryl set for herself—to keep herself in check and to keep some form of her dignity.

Fucking Jughead Jones is one thing, but she’s not about to go out of her way to do it. Cheryl isn’t desperate enough for Jughead’s dick to be spending time with him outside of the one building they have in common.

But the parking lot counts.

“Lift your hips,” Cheryl snaps, trying to lift enough of her weight off the boy underneath her to pull his pants down enough to get his cock out.

“Just pull it out through the fly,” Jughead snaps right back, moving his hands to do it himself before Cheryl slaps them away. “God, you’re such a bitch.”

“A bitch who doesn’t want a rash on her ass from your off brand jeans,” she retorts, not even waiting for Jughead to lift his hips before she tugs his pants and underwear down enough so that she only feels the smooth skin of his thighs against her ass as she straddles his waist.

Cheryl takes Jughead’s half hard cock in her hand and starts working him up to full length, shimmying further up so that her naked sex is hovering above his cock as she rubs herself up and down the underside of his shaft, soaking it in her juices.

“Not that I don’t enjoy the foreplay, Cheryl,” Jughead mumbles after she’s teased them both for long enough. “But free period is going to end soon, so maybe we should get the show on the road.”

As much as Cheryl wants to _not_ do that now, merely because Jughead has said it, she knows he’s right; not only do they have to be in class soon, but it won’t be long until some of their classmates start filling the parking lot, and the last thing Cheryl needs is for anyone to walk by her car and see her mounting Jughead Jones in the backseat.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t wait so long to meet me next time then,” Cheryl suggests through gritted teeth, glaring at the boy beneath her, even as she lifts herself up enough to guide Jughead’s cock where she needs it.

His hands come to her hips as she holds herself up using the top of the driver’s seat, taking just a moment to relax before she sinks down. Jughead’s cock is bigger than one would expect, and thicker too, but Cheryl has grown accustomed to the size and stretch of him over the past week, and it doesn’t take her long at all to adjust before she starts rolling her hips.

Jughead can’t do much in the cramped space but lay there and let Cheryl take the control, which is both exhilarating and a little disappointing at the same time. He juts his hips up as best he can, and reaches for her bouncing tits with one hand while the other goes for her clit, and they work together to make it work so neither goes back to class unsatisfied.

 

___

 

Things continue on as such for the next few weeks, with Jughead and Cheryl sneaking around and meeting up as often as possible, until Betty Cooper enters the picture.

Cheryl has no idea how long Jughead has liked Betty or if those feelings for her were his motivation for engaging in their little tryst the way Jason’s death was hers, and she doesn’t care to know.

All Cheryl needs to know is that Jughead is dating Betty now, and thus is no longer sleeping with her and she has to deal with it, because while she doesn’t think she’d have many qualms continuing their arrangement despite his change in relationship status, Cheryl knows enough about Jughead to know he would, so that’s that.

It’s over.

She tries to be okay with that—or tries to pretend to be okay with that, at least—but she’s not. It just feels like yet another thing she’s lost lately, and she’s sick of it.

Jughead didn’t make her heart flutter or anything of the such, but being with him, even just for a quick fuck and then going on her way, made Cheryl feel a little less lonely, that's all.

 

___

 

The next time Cheryl talks to Jughead is after she slaps him in front of everyone in the cafeteria, only to then find out that it wasn’t _his_ father that killed Jason, but her own.

He comes to see her at Thornhill, which was a place strictly off limits for them when they were hooking up, so it’s jarring to see him at her door when she answers it.

“What are you doing here, hobo?” Cheryl questions, but there’s not much ice in her tone. She feels bad for hitting him and she feels bad about her father murdering her brother and she just feels _bad._

“I just wanted to check up on you, after everything that’s gone down,” Jughead admits, looking more sheepish than he sounds. “I know we aren’t really close, but we were kinda friends... with benefits and I—”

Cheryl holds up a hand, silencing him. “We were not _friends with benefits_ ,” she insists. “That would imply you and I were _friends_. We had an _arrangement_ , one you chose to make void when you coupled up with my cousin. And that was entirely your prerogative, I hold no ill will towards either of you and your bland pairing—I wish nothing but happiness to the two of you. But we were never friends, Jughead.” She pauses, waiting for him to say anything, but when all he does is shift from one foot to the other, she rolls her eyes. “So unless you wish to offer your comfort through sex, then I’m genuinely at a loss for what you’re doing here.”

“Nothing, I guess,” Jughead relents after a moment, clearly realizing that Cheryl is not open to any kind of debate on the subject. “Forget I even tried.”

He can only nod before he turns to leave and Cheryl watches him until he reaches the end of the walk way and then reluctantly calls out. “Thank you!” she yells, and she tries to keep the scowl off her face when he turns to look at her in confusion. “For stopping by, and for trying. I… appreciate the sentiment, if nothing else. Misguided as it may be.”

Cheryl says it because it’s true and because things are so bad that this small show of kindness, even one she doesn’t actually want for a plethora of reasons, makes some kind of difference.

Jughead just nods again, offering her a small smile and continues on his way.

 

___

 

They start sleeping together again about a month later, after Jughead and Betty break up for some reason or another and a whole bunch of other stuff happens too.

But most importantly, Jughead has joined a biker gang on the South Side, one his father—who is still in jail for his role in Jason’s death, despite Cheryl agreeing to testify on his behalf—belongs to: the South Side Serpents.

Part of Cheryl thinks that should be a turn off, considering the reputation the Serpents have in Riverdale and the fact that he walks around in a jacket that proudly announces to everyone that he’s from _the South Side_ , but it isn’t.

Because a bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks who rides a motorcycle is an aesthetic Cheryl can justify being even semi-attracted to; a lot more than she could ever justify hooking up with a self-proclaimed loner, who wears the same dirty beanie everyday and looks like he’s considered enacting mass revenge on his schoolmates _if you know what she means_ at least once in his life.

And it helps that Jughead has a place to himself now too, not that Cheryl particularly wants to set foot in Sunnyside Trailer Park anytime soon, or ever, but with Jughead no longer attending Riverdale High due to his father’s incarceration, it means she has to start breaking some of her own rules.

But if Cheryl is going to go all the way to the South Side to get off—and yes, she can admit to herself that perhaps she _is_ desperate enough for it to do just that now—she’d sooner meet Jughead anywhere else than his trailer park; including the seedy bar where Jason was killed.

 **To: Hung Hobo**  
_I’m outside, in the back._

Jughead doesn’t reply, but comes out to meet her five minutes later, which is about four minutes longer than Cheryl would have waited for anyone else, and so she’s annoyed with him by the time he tries to touch her.

“Come on, I had to wait until nobody would notice I was gone,” he whines when Cheryl rebuffs his attempts to kiss her. “I’m basically the defacto leader right now, I’m kind of the center of attention.” The red haired girl has to laugh, both because it’s hard to believe and kind of ironic if it’s true. “So unless you wanted a bunch of Serpents to catch you riding me out here when they came looking for me, you should be thankful.”

Cheryl scoffs, but doesn’t push Jughead’s hand away when he reaches for her this time. “As if I’d ever allow myself to be indebted to the likes of you.”

The smirk on Jughead’s face infuriates her more than any words he could say would, and he knows that all too well, because instead of replying, he just leans forward and kisses Cheryl, backing her up until she’s pressed against the brick wall of the Whyte Wyrm.

Their kissing is as rushed as usual, and Cheryl’s hands work Jughead’s cock out of his pants just as fast. “Are you wearing any underwear?” he asks her between kisses, and when she confirms she’s not, Jughead doesn’t waste any time grabbing the back of Cheryl’s thighs and hoisting her up. She yelps in surprise at the sudden action, but quickly gathers her bearings; wrapping her arms around Jughead’s shoulders and her legs around his waist.

“A little warning next time, perhaps,” Cheryl says, trying to sound put out and not turned on; this new dominant attitude of Jughead’s is seriously hot, she can admit to herself. As much as she enjoyed their dynamic of giving as good as they got, there's something seriously sexy about letting him take the reigns lately. “You may have scratched up my back.”

“You like it when I leave a mark,” Jughead reminds her as his hand helps his cock find Cheryl’s wet entrance before he pulls her down on it. “So stop complaining and enjoy the ride.”

Cheryl gasps as she’s suddenly filled, Jughead’s thick cock somehow feeling even bigger inside her in this position, and for once, she listens to him and lets her hips do the talking.

Jughead fucks her fast and rough, his mouth on her neck as his cock stretches her open more with every thrust, and all Cheryl can do is hold on tight; her fingers gripping the cool leather of his jacket and tangling in his hair, his beanie on the ground behind him.

He gets her off in record time, Cheryl finding the threat of Serpents coming out and finding them thrilling for reasons she can’t articulate while Jughead is inside her, and as she clings to the boy holding her up—arms around his shoulders, legs around his waist, and cunt around his cock—it doesn’t take long for him to follow suite.

Jughead drops his head to Cheryl’s chest as he comes inside her, his hips jerking with every spurt of cum he fills her with, and by the time he’s shot his whole load, he doesn’t have the strength to keep holding her up.

Cheryl hisses at the sting of the brick against her back as she slides down to her feet, but manages to bites back the whine when Jughead’s cock slips out of her and is immediately followed by globs of cum splashing down to the pavement below.

She presses her shaky thighs together before she can lose too much, and looks up at Jughead as he stuffs his cock back into his pants and picks up his beanie.

“Another satisfying and successful transaction,” she tells him, and it’s the closest Cheryl will ever get to praising him—when they’re not having sex, anyways. “I’ll text you when next I need your assistance.”

Jughead shakes his head in amusement as he puts his beanie back on and straightens his jacket, but he doesn’t have any complaints.

 

___

 

As Jughead falls further and further in with the Serpents, Cheryl starts to see less and less of him.

She’ll text him to meet up when she’s horny, and more often than not, she gets a reply back that he’s too busy with "Serpent Business" to see her, but he never seems to be too busy to reply to the nudes she sends him—sometimes with dick pics of his own—so at least she knows he’s not trying to ditch her.

Cheryl doesn’t know why she doesn’t just find some hot jock on the North Side to fuck and satisfy her craving—she’s sure Reggie Mantle or Chuck Clayton would be more than happy to offer their services—but she doesn’t really even consider it.

Jughead Jones, for all his faults, is someone Cheryl has grown to trust with this part of herself, certainly more than she’d ever trust those neanderthals, and he'll remain the only one. They’re most definitely not dating, nor are they even officially exclusively sleeping with just one another, but Cheryl is comfortable with what they have, and that doesn’t come easy for her.

So if she has to share Jughead’s time with some snakes on the South Side, so be it—she’ll find a way to make it work. It’s certainly preferable to losing him to someone else all together again, like Betty.

And in the end, Cheryl’s patient and unwavering loyalty to Jughead’s dick pays off soon enough, when South Side High gets shut down and Jughead ends up attending Riverdale High once again.

He comes with his Serpent pals, much to Cheryl’s chagrin, but her annoyance has less to do with their gang affiliation and general social standing than it does how much of Jughead’s time and attention they’re bound to continue taking up, but nobody that witnesses her protest in the hallway knows the difference.

Jughead does though, so when they end up sharing a lab table at the back of biology class come fourth period, he makes sure to really work Cheryl up with his fingers before he lets her come, to make sure she feels like she’s getting the attention she deserves.

 

___

 

Having Jughead back at Riverdale High is both a relief and a convenience for Cheryl, but she’d be lying if she said there isn’t a part of her worried that it will bring him and Betty back together, too. She still doesn’t know why it is that they broke up and she doesn’t care to know, but knowing her cousin and her… fuck buddy, for lack of a less crass term, Cheryl almost expects it to happen.

But it’s been three weeks now—three weeks of Cheryl and Jughead fucking in the bathrooms during class, having quickies in the locker room, getting to third base in the broom closet, and giving head under the bleachers—and the golden couple hasn’t reunited yet, so maybe, Cheryl thinks, as Jughead presses her face against the wall of an empty classroom and pushes her dress over the swell of her ass, she really doesn’t have to worry about losing him again.

“Think you can be quiet for me?” Jughead asks, breath hot against her neck and fingers rough as they push in and out of her pussy. “Because this room isn’t sound proofed like the music room is.”

That had been where they met up to fuck during free period a couple days ago. “I-I can,” Cheryl promises through a moan, though even she doesn’t believe herself.

Jughead doesn’t seem to either, judging by the way the hand palming one of her tits moves up to wrap itself around her neck. It’s not too tight, loose enough for her to breathe, at least for now, but it’s enough to make Cheryl’s knees weak.

“Just in case you have some trouble,” he warns her and now Cheryl’s tempted to get loud on purpose, just to get him to tighten his grip.

She arches her back and sticks her ass out as much as she can, rolling her hips back to fuck herself on Jughead’s fingers, chasing the building orgasm. “Harder,” Cheryl pants, leaving it up to him to decide which hand she’s talking about.

Jughead starts fucking into her harder, the wet slapping sounds from his rapidly moving hand louder than the moans it elicits from Cheryl for now, but she gets more vocal the closer she gets to the edge, and by the time he’s curling his fingers inside her, he has do the same around her neck.

“Shhh,” Jughead hisses against the shell of Cheryl’s ear, his fingers pressing harder against the column of her neck as she throbs and comes around the ones in her cunt. “Good girl.”

Any other time, Cheryl would chew him out for being so patronizing, but right now, all she does is preen under his praise; stars exploding behind her eyes as she starts to feel dizzy.

Once the pleasure has passed, Cheryl’s body suddenly feels heavy, and she’s sure she would collapse if Jughead wasn’t holding her up. She waits for him to move, the hand around her throat keeping her silent, but when he pulls his fingers out of her still fluttering cunt, she’s surprised he doesn’t replace it with his cock.

Instead, Jughead just spins Cheryl around to face him and feeds his wet fingers to her, his hold on her neck loosening until it’s just placed there, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the area that might bruise later.

“Are you going to Archie’s party tonight?” he questions as his digits slip from Cheryl’s plump lips. She nods. “We’ll continue this there, then. I have a meeting to get to.”

With that, Jughead gives Cheryl’s bare ass a quick swat before he disappears and leaves her slumped against the classroom wall—thighs damp and cunt desperate for more.

 

___

 

Cheryl arrives at Archie’s fashionable late as always, but still gets there before Jughead, who doesn’t make his entrance until over an hour later.

She’s in the living room with Archie, Veronica and other assorted Vixens and Bulldogs when Jughead and some of his little friends walk through the door. Cheryl has to cross her legs at the sight of him, but otherwise keeps her facade in place, even as Archie waves them over.

“Hey, Jug, glad you guys came,” he greets them with a friendly smile, detaching himself from Veronica just long enough to stand up and give Jughead a bro-hug.

The rest of the group, save for maybe Veronica, regard the new arrivals with obvious contempt.

“Who let the trash in?” Reggie wonders from his seat perched on the arm of the couch.

“Yes, Archie,” Cheryl echos, grinning into the rim of her cup as she looks up at Jughead through her fluttery eyelashes. “I didn’t realize you invited _reptiles_ to the party.”

Veronica nudges her, but it’s Jughead that she listens to. “Cut it out, Cheryl,” he says sternly, and to anyone else it just sounds like a biting reply, but Cheryl hears it as an order and obeys. “We’re gonna go get something to drink. I’ll talk to you later, Archie. Thanks for the invite.”

Archie nods, watching Jughead and his friends wander further into the house, looking like a kicked puppy over yet another failed attempt at getting the two groups to get along. Reggie immediately starts in on him for inviting them, but Cheryl keeps her mouth shut about it, electing to talk to Veronica about something or other instead, all while keeping Jughead and his gang of misfits in her periphery.

Cheryl stays aware of where he is all throughout the night, and when Reggie drags her off the couch to dance, she notices that he’s watching her too, so she’s sure to put on a show for him, grinding and pressing herself against Reggie as his hands roam freely all over her body.

She turns her head when he tries to kiss her though, and moves his hands from her ass to her hips—because he’s a disgusting oaf, not because she owes it to anyone else—all while her eyes never leaving Jughead’s, not even when he breaks their gaze to look down at his phone.

Cheryl doesn’t realize he’s texting her until she feels her phone vibrate against her tits and she pushes Reggie away as she slips it from her dress to check.

 **From: Hung Hobo**  
_meet me upstairs in archies room in 5  
if you can tear yourself away from reggie mantle for that long_

There’s suddenly a throbbing between Cheryl’s legs that only intensifies when she looks up to find Jughead still watching her from across the room. She nods at him, not bothering to reply to his texts before she slips her phone back into its place and bids a quick farewell to Reggie in favor of going to the bathroom to freshen up.

By the time Cheryl’s able to sneak upstairs unnoticed, she finds Jughead is already waiting for her in Archie’s bedroom. He pulls her inside and pushes her against the back of the door as soon as it’s closed, his entire body pressed against hers as he seals their mouths together.

It’s fast and hungry and just how Cheryl likes it, especially when one of Jughead’s hands finds its way up her dress and he doesn’t waste a second before slipping a finger inside her wet cunt.

“So wet for me,” he hums approvingly between kisses, teeth nipping at Cheryl’s bottom lip and tugging it as he pulls away to look at her with dark eyes. “Or is this for Reggie Mantle?”

Cheryl’s scoff comes out sounding more like a whimper when Jughead adds a second finger and starts pumping into her. “Jughead…”

“Did it turn you on, knowing I was watching you dance with that _dog_?” Jughead asks, a sick smirk twisting up his red tainted lips. “Were you trying to make me jealous, Cheryl? Did you think I would care whose hands you let touch you?” Cheryl’s lips part as she tries to answer, but the words catch in her throat as Jughead curls his fingers inside her. “Because I do care,” he admits in a whisper, leaning close to Cheryl’s ear to lick along the shell of it. “Only _I_ get to touch you. Only _I_ get to _fuck_ you.”

Cheryl’s knees almost buckle, both from Jughead’s words and his fingers. “Then stop talking,” she manages to choke out. “And _fuck_ me.”

She can practically feel Jughead smirking as she’s suddenly empty and being pulled away from the door without a word, his hands on her hips as he walks her backwards towards Archie’s bed until the back of her knees hit the edge and she falls backwards onto it.

Jughead stands above her as he undoes his pants and pushes them down to his thighs, his cock already hard, probably from watching her dance. Cheryl wants to suck it so badly, but she needs it inside her more, and they should probably be quick before some drunk classmates of theirs wander in looking to hook up in here too.

So instead of sitting up and taking Jughead’s cock into her mouth, Cheryl hikes up her dress, slips off her panties and spreads her legs, beckoning the Serpent boy to settle between them.

“Be as loud as you want,” Jughead says as his cock easily sinks into Cheryl’s tight pussy like it has so many times before, like it was made just for him. “Nobody will hear you screaming over the music.”

The thumping of the bass vibrates through the floor of Archie’s bedroom and Cheryl can’t even hear her own dirty thoughts as Jughead plants his hands on either side of her head and starts fucking into her.

He’s going fast this time, instead of taking his time to build her up until she has to beg like he sometimes likes to do, but Cheryl doesn’t mind, having spent the last hour getting ready for this, and even longer thinking about it.

The faster Jughead gets her off, the faster they can get back to the party before anyone realizes they’re gone. Well, before anyone realizes _she’s_ gone; Cheryl’s not too sure anyone really misses Jughead when he’s not around—except her, begrudgingly, but for entirely different and wholly legitimate reasons. Like the way he’s making her feel right now, as each thrust of his cock into her needy cunt pushes her closer and closer to that orgasm she’s been craving since Jughead left her wanting more in that classroom earlier today at school.

“I’m close,” Cheryl moans, hands curling into Jughead’s t-shirt to pull him closer to her; deeper inside her. “Fuck, I’m so close. Harder, _harder_.”

They didn’t turn on the light in Archie’s room when they came in, far more interested in each other, but Cheryl knows he’s got that smug smirk on his face as his hips follow her command and pump into her harder, _faster_.

“Coming already, Cheryl?” he taunts though labored breath, as if his balls aren’t tightening just as much as her pussy is right now. “I really was turning you on downstairs, huh? Just by watching you. Really can’t even be in the same room as me without wanting it now.”

There’s a denial in the form of an insult on the tip of Cheryl’s tongue, because she hates when he acts all superior and hates it even more that it turns her on so much, but Jughead’s fingers find her clit before she can get it out, and then the only thing coming out of Cheryl’s mouth is his name, wrapped around a moan.

Cheryl comes hard around Jughead’s cock, her pussy clutching and clenching around his shaft as he keeps fucking her through it, dragging her pleasure out so long it almost feels like torture, until he finally comes himself.

Jughead’s hips jerk against hers a few more times until he buries his cock in deep and lets go, throbbing against the tightness of Cheryl’s walls with every spurt of cum he spills inside of her.

Cheryl’s body is buzzing, from the orgasm and the warmth pooling into her, and all of her annoyance washes away as she just lays in Archie’s bed and enjoys the moment.

 

___

 

Considering how adamant Cheryl had been about not stepping foot in Sunnyside Trailer Park back when she was going all the way to the South Side just to get dicked, it strikes her as somewhat ironic that she’s there now, after Jughead has been back at Riverdale High for over a month and she no longer has to resort to such desperate lows to get her daily fix.

But that’s the power of Penelope Blossom and Cheryl’s hatred of her, as well as the new _company_ she has recently taken up, for which Cheryl is that desperate to get away from, even if just for a night. And so she finds herself knocking on the door of Jughead’s trailer, for lack of anywhere else to go.

He’s kind to her when he answers, and doesn’t ask for an explanation when he offer her the asylum she seeks; just steps aside and lets her in, offering her something to drink before he tells her she can take the bed if she wants it, and he’ll sleep on the couch. It seems quite silly, considering how long they’ve been hooking up, but they’ve never _slept_ together before and to be honest, she has no desire to, so she accepts his offer and puts her things in the bedroom before she comes back out to join him in the living room so she can repay him for his hospitality.

Cheryl shows her gratitude by giving Jughead a blowjob and then they fuck on the couch he’s going to spend the night on, and it all does a great job of distracting her from everything else currently going on in her life.

She hadn’t realize until then, as she’s riding Jughead’s cock to her second orgasm of the night, how having sex with him started as a way for her to feel something good and somewhere along the line, turned into a way for her to stop feeling everything else.

Whatever the reason though, sex with Jughead seems to always do what Cheryl needs it to, because she goes to bed satisfied and actually has a decent night’s sleep, considering the quality of the mattress she’s sleeping on and the low thread count of the sheets wrapped around her.

 

___

 

Cheryl wakes up early for school the next morning and leaves the bedroom wearing nothing but the S t-shirt Jughead had loaned her to sleep in the night before, so of course she enters the kitchen to find FP Jones standing there, only a few days fresh from his stint in prison for covering up her brother’s murder.

“Cheryl Blossom?” he asks incredulously, almost choking on his coffee at the sight of her half naked. “When I saw Jug on the couch, I figured Betty or Toni was crashing. I didn’t know you two were…” He shakes his head and wipes his mouth on his sleeve, clearly nervous around her, considering their history, and FP's eyes drift down to take in Cheryl's bare legs, no doubt spotting the dried cum from his son still caked to the inside of thighs. “Guess that explains why you testified.”

Before Cheryl can find the words to reply, Jughead has joined them, his hair a mess and his tired eyes weary as he looks between the redhead and his father. “It’s not what it looks like,” he tries to explain, but FP simply raises an eyebrow at the boy.

“So you’re not dating a Blossom?”

Cheryl scoffs before Jughead can answer. “He wishes,” she answers herself, and continues over his protests. “We have an _arrangement_ of sorts, not that it’s any of your business, but nothing more.”

“Uh, yeah,” Jughead agrees, clearly surprised that she told his father that. “Cheryl just needs a place to stay for a couple days.”

The older man looks both surprised and impressed, but Cheryl hightails it out of there before she can find out what he has to say to that. Instead, she heads towards the bathroom to use up all their hot water for her shower so she can be presentable for the day ahead.

FP is gone by the time Cheryl is ready to leave, and for reasons she doesn’t understand, she allows Jughead to give her a ride to school on the back of his motorcycle and leaves Jason's car parked at Sunnyside.

She knows this means people will see them together and that they’ll talk, but as she wraps her arms around Jughead’s middle and feels the vibrations of the bike underneath her while they ride, she can’t find it in herself to care. The Blossom name has taken worse hits, despite her previous dramatics claiming otherwise, and if her mother cares so little about her own reputation to turn their home into a brothel for the lonely men of Riverdale, then why should Cheryl care about hers either?

It’s not like Cheryl is going to start dating the hobo now or anything, but as Jughead parks his bike without turning it off and only dismounts it so he can straddle it again while facing her this time, Cheryl can’t help but admit that maybe they’ve finally reached _friends with benefits_ status, at the very least.

Jughead reaches up to take her helmet off, and even though Cheryl can feel people’s eyes on them, she can’t hear them over the roar of the engine and she doesn’t take her eyes off of his.

“Lean forward,” he tells her simply, not even acknowledging their casual and sudden decision to go public, and if he won’t, neither will Cheryl. Instead, she lets Jughead tug her upper body closer to him and _oh God._ “Can you feel that?”

“Y-Yeah,” Cheryl just manages to confirm before Jughead’s mouth is on hers.

They kiss slow and languidly, like they have all the time in the world—in a way they never have before—and the coiling in Cheryl’s stomach builds up just as slowly. Jughead isn’t touching her anywhere but her face, holding her in place as their lips slide together with practiced ease, but Cheryl feels like he’s doing just as much to get her off as the vibrations against her sex are.

Cheryl comes what feels like it has to be an hour later, right there in the middle of the school parking lot, and it’s only then that Jughead stops kissing her.

“Guess the secret’s out,” he smirks as he pulls away, hands still on her cheeks, even if his lips aren’t on hers anymore. “Hope you don’t mind everyone knowing.”

Cheryl shrugs, too daze and feeling too good to complain. “As long as they don’t think we’re dating.”

Jughead chuckles as he turns off his bike, slipping off it expertly before he helps Cheryl do the same. “They probably do,” he warns her, dropping her hand once she’s standing and simply walking beside her as they make their way towards the school.

“Guess we'll just have to insult each other more than usual then,” Cheryl reasons, brushing her hair over her shoulder and ignoring the looks everyone is shooting them as they walk together.

“I can live with that,” Jughead agrees with an amused smile, making it clear he enjoys their form of foreplay as much as Cheryl does. “I’ll see you in the bathroom during fourth period?” he asks as they start to separate once they’re inside, both of them having different places to be and people to see.

Cheryl’s plump red lips curl up into a smile that feels kind of genuine as she nods and waves. “Wouldn’t miss it, hobo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading and I hope nobody minded a bit more plot and fluff than usual.


End file.
